Love is strong between two VOCALOIDs
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Hey everyone. This is my first ever Vocaloid love story. The pairing is Gakupo x OC. I hope you guys like it.


Tsubaki Hinata woke up to the sound of birds singing outside her window and she yawned a little as she sat up. She stretched a little as she got out of bed. "That was a good night's sleep," she said as she walked to her closet. She opened it and she grabbed her clothes and she got dressed. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. "Perfect," she said. "Tsubaki are you up?" Miku asked. "Yeah I'm up Miku," Tsubaki said. Miku opened the door and she smiled. "Great," she said. Tsubaki smiled back at Miku. "I'll be down for breakfast soon. Let me brush my hair and tie it," she said. "Okay," Miku said as she walked off. Tsubaki smiled as she grabbed her hair brush and she brushed her long pink hair as she hummed a little to herself. She tied her hair into two long pigtails. "There we go," Tsubaki said. She smiled as she placed her brush down and she grabbed her headset and she smiled as she walked downstairs. When Tsubaki got downstairs she ran into someone's back and that back happened to be Gakupo's back. Tsubaki blushed as she looked down. "Sorry Gakupo," Tsubaki said as she looked at him. Gakupo turned around and he chuckled a little. "It's okay Tsubaki," he said. Tsubaki smiled as she nodded and she looked at him. "Okay then," she said as she walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Gakupo followed behind her as he smiled at her. Tsubaki looked back at Gakupo and she smiled back as she grabbed some cereal and she grabbed a bowl as well. Gakupo watched her walk off as he made some oatmeal as he hummed a little. Luka saw Tsubaki and she smiled a little. "Good morning Luka," Tsubaki greeted. "Good morning Tsubaki," Luka greeted as everyone else including Gakupo came to the table as Meiko cleared her. Everyone at the table looked over at her. "Okay everyone I just been informed by Miku that we are going to be doing a concert for Valentine's Day this year," she said. Everyone started to talk about and they all looked back at Meiko as she looked at Miku. She smiled and said, "Since our concert is on Valentine's Day this year we will be performing our love songs and we will also be performing some of our popular songs as well. You need to tell Meiko or me which song you will be performing atthe concert by this Friday. The love songs can be a solo or a duet." Tsubaki listened to Miku as she blushed a little. About a half hour later everyone had finished breakfast and Tsubaki was washing the dishes with Rin. "So Tsubaki what song are you planning on singing?" Rin asked. "I have no idea yet," Tsubaki said as she dried the wet dishes Rin handed her. "Well we have a few days to decide so you better hurry," Rin said. Tsubaki nodded as she listened to her friend. A few hours went by and Tsubaki came back with an armful of pumpkins her favorite food and she hummed a little as she placed them into the fridge and she walked off. She walked into the living room. She started to think on which song she could sing as she sighed a little. Gakupo walked into the living room and he smiled when he saw Tsubaki. "Hey Tsubaki can I ask you something?" he asked as he walked over to her. "Sure Gakupo," Tsubaki said. "I was wondering if we could sing Go Google It together" Gakupo asked. Tsubaki blushed as she looked over at him and she smiled a little as she nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile on her face. "Great I'm going to go and tell Meiko or Miku about this," Gakupo said. Before he left Gakupo leaned down and he kissed Tsubaki's cheek making her blush harder as she watched him leave. Luka just walked in as Gakupo was leaving and she saw Tsubaki's red face and she smirked a little. "By the looks of things I'm guessing Gakupo asked to sing with him," she said. "Yeah, but how did you know?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at her. Luka smirked a little. "Mainly because your face is really red and because Gakupo is singing Go Google It to himself," she said as she smiled. "Oh," Tsubaki said. Luka smiled. "You two would make a great couple if you would just tell him how you felt," she said. "I know, but it's too hard," Tsubaki said. "I know, but maybe you can tell Gakupo how you feel during the concert after all Valentine's Day is the most romantic day for love and things like that," Luka said. "True,very true," Tsubaki said as she nodded in agreement to what Luka was saying. Luka grinned as she said, "Well I need to go and practice Love Disease. See you around Tsubaki." Luka stood up and she waved bye and she walked off. Tsubaki smiled as she hugged a pillow. She had a plan and that plan was to tell Gakupo on how she truly felt and she wouldn't give up until she told him.


End file.
